Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono 'is developed by '''Activision ', '''Nickelodeon Games and Level-5. And is published by Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch, Nickelodeon, Creepypasta, Sausage Party, Marvel vs Capcom and Skylanders and is a Wii U exclusive. This is the first Skylanders game to get a T for Teen rating. Due to it's mild language, cartoon violence, animated blood (Quite literally and figuratively!), and tobacco references. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time and space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the Skylanders, freezing them in place and turning them wicked!! Now it's up to Jibanyan, USApyon, Deadpool and Amaterasu to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of Skylands, Marvel, Capcom and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 26 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The last six are as followed: Nintendo, Horrorpasta and Nickelodeon. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 26 characters per battle class. Ten of them return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Shapeshifter and Summoner. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes as well as new villain senseis! Two of the last ones are guest stars from Nintendo Franchises while the last four are characters from Horror films, Creepypastas and Nickelodeon! Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) - "Feel the burn!!" #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) - "The devil within!!" #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) - "It's Feeding Time! #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) - "I am a cat and I like it like that!" #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I'm cuckoo for clobbering!!" #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) - "Abrupt and ready to erupt!!" #Saki-chan (Eerie Tribe) - "Stand next to my fire!" #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) - "You won't like me when I'm angry!!" #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) - "Unkeen and mean!" #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) - "All hands on deck!!" #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) - "This is what awesome looks like!" #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -"A thorn in evil's behind!!" #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) -"Hulk Smash!!" #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Cat's outta the bag!" #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) -"Ruling with an iron fist!" #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) -"I am one with evil!!" #Wolfsbane (Marvel Eerie Tribe) - "Prepare to cry WOLF!!" #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) - "Standby all clear!" #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) - "We are Venom, hear us roar!!" #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) -"Come closer, I don't bite..." #Mario (Nintendo Brave Tribe) - "It's-a me, Mario!" #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Lynn Loud (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" #Little Mac (Nintendo Tough Tribe) - (Note: He doesn't talk, so his coach does the Sensei bonus quote) #Springtrap (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) -"Let's Spring into Action!" #Rubble (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) -"Rubble on the Double!" Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #Camellia (Brave Tribe) -"Flower Power!" #Tengu (Mysterious Tribe) -"Blowing in the wind!" #Frazzel (Tough Tribe) -"The old razzle Frazzel!" #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) -"May the Hose be with you!" #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Nature Calls!" #Poofessor (Shady Tribe) -"The deuce is loose!" #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) - "I am all the rage!" #Whisper (Slippery Tribe) - "At your service!" #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) -"Unpleasant like a Peasant!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Ryu (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Show Me your Strength!" #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) - "Don't be so stiff, let's have some fun!" #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Lip (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Candyman (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) -"Bee afraid, Bee very afraid!!" #Patrick Star (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature laugh #Ashley and Red (Nintendo Charming Tribe) -"Hocus Pocus!" #???? (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #Skye (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) -"Let's take to the sky!" Smashers #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) -"Together at Last!" #Master Oden (Mysterious Tribe) -"Sipping up Trouble!" #Gilgaros (Tough Tribe) -"Beware of my Wrath!" #Swelterrier (Charming Tribe) -"Can't hold a candle to my blade!" #Ol' Saint Trick (Heartful Tribe) -"All Tricks and All Treats!" #Slimamander (Shady Tribe) -"We've got our Eyes on you!" #Eye Five (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Talk to the hand!" #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Brace for the Mace!" #Ripper Roo (Wicked Tribe) Instead of a catchphrase, he does his signature crazy laugh! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Yumigami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Slapstick (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Laura Matsuda (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Shoma Sawamura (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #K. K. Slider (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Turkie (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) -"I'm Ready!" #King Dedede (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Sam (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) -"Bow before my bow!" #Hunter the Cheetah (Mysterious Tribe) -"Hunt or be Hunted!" #Barry (Tough Tribe) -"Big Things Come in Small Packages!" #Spoilerina (Charming Tribe) - "Spin and spoil!" #Hungramps (Heartful Tribe) - "Feed a fever, starve a cold!" #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) -"Divide and conquer!!" #Arachnus (Eerie Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) - "Amp it up!" #Unkaind (Wicked Tribe) -"Unkind, yet Divine!" #Cross Crow (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) - "Cross Crow on the go!" #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Gekigami (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Cinnamon (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Ada Wong (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Dark Pit (Nintendo Shady Tribe) -"Hmpt, Took ya Long Enough!" #Bonnie the Bunny (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) -"Jammin'!" #Luna Loud (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" #King K. Rool (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) Knight #Shogunyan (Brave Tribe) -"Beware of the blade!" #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Shine like a star!" #Toadal Dude (Tough Tribe) #Mr. Crabbycat (Charming Tribe) -"School is in Session!" #Lavash (Heartful Tribe) -"Fear the Flaps!" #Cold Cavalier Chill (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Stay cool!" #Toiletta (Eerie Tribe) #Takoyakid (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Zero (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Sonia Strumm (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Arthur (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Jason Voorhees (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) He doesn't say much, but his mother translates. Of course when entering the game his signature chant known as Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #Meta Knight (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #Chucky (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) -"Ya Just Can't Keep a Good Guy Down!" #Mike the Knight (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Quickshot #Nikuyaki (Brave Tribe) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) -"Shot Down by Hearts!" #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) -"I'll be back!" #Gunslinger Trigger Happy (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Gold, No Glory!" #Sheep Creep (Heartful Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I'm Baaaack, baby!" #USApyon (Shady Tribe) #Dandoodle (Eerie Tribe) -"Fabulous!" #Dinoshi (Slippery Tribe) #Mad Kappa (Wicked Tribe) -"Don't get Mad, GET EVEN!!!" #Pinstripe Potoroo (Rogue Tribe) #Megaman (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spider-Ham (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"'Nuff said kids, 'Nuff said!" #Chun-Li (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"You ready for this?" #Iron Mouse (Marvel Charming Tribe) -"Quiet as a Mouse!" #Saki Omokane (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Shady Tribe) #B. Bonnie Hood (Capcom Eerie Tribe) -"Time to Paint the town Red! #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Jill Valentine (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"All Enemies will be Destroyed!" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Stanley the Bugman (Nintendo Brave Tribe) -"Say it, Don't Spray it!" #Ash Williams (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) -"Groovy!" #Marshall (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"I'm Fired Up!" #Duck Hunt Dog (Nintendo Tough Tribe) -"The Best of The NES!" #Freddy Fazbear (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) -"You're not Ready for Freddy!" #Lana Loud (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" Sentinels #Sushiyama (Brave Tribe) #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Art of War!" #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Count Cavity (Shady Tribe) #Insomni (Eerie Tribe) #The Gulper (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Bit of more then they can chew!" #Unpleasant (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Waka (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Sentinel (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Yamato Man (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Bandana Waddle Dee (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Leatherface (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #Luan Loud (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" #Nikki (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #Mangle (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) -"Come Hang Out!" #???? (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) Ninjas Ninjas are incredibly fast, trained in the way of the throwing star! #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) -"Taking pride in my work!" #Sammy Bagel Jr. (Charming Tribe) -"I'm On a Roll!" #Supoor Hero (Heartful Tribe) #Nimble Ninja Stealth Elf (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Silent, but Deadly!" #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) -"Hog wild!" #Mermaidyn (Slippery Tribe) #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) -"Unfairy and Scary!" #Nightshade (Rogue Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Dark days ahead!" #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) -"Strider Hiryu, ready for battle!" #Black Widow (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Beware the Widow's Bite!" #Shadow Man (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"I am one with the shadows!" #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Ibuki (Capcom Heartful Tribe) -"Ibuki on the scene!" #Psylocke (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Dark Dizzy (Capcom Wicked Tribe) -"Getting dizzy are we??" #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Kat and Ana (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Leprechaun (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"As Good as Gold!" #Farmer Yumi (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) -"Fork it over!" #???? (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Rap Rat (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) -"History in the makin', and I'm yours for the takin'!" #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Bazookers #Sgt. Byrd (Brave Tribe) -"Awaiting Orders, Portal Master Sir! #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) -"Let's Party!!" #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"I am the Brawlrus!" #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Count Zapaway (Shady Tribe) -"No remote to see! So there's no TV!" #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"No Rest for the Wicked!" #Shrook (Slippery Tribe) #Untidy (Wicked Tribe) -"Untidy and Mighty!" #Dingodile (Rogue Tribe) -"Break Out the Butter, I'm Gonna make Toast!" #Iron Man (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Viewtiful Joe (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) -Henshin A Go Go Baby!" #Rom (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Nemesis T-Type (Capcom Shady Tribe) - "S.T.A.R.S...." #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Crab (Capcom Slippery Tribe) -"Hate to Burst ya Bubble!" #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Vile (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Nabbit (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Laughing Jill (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #Chase (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) -"Chase is on the Case!" #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Miss Leach (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) -"Brats beware!!" #Kyubi (Mysterious Tribe) - "Nine tails are better then one!" #Brawl & Chain (Tough Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's hug it out!" #Faux Kappa (Charming Tribe) #Scarasol (Heartful Tribe) -"Beware the parasol!!" #Eyesoar (Shady Tribe) -"Eye see all!!" #Tenparunba (Eerie Tribe) #Reef Rumbler Riptide (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Go Fish!" #Scaremaidyn (Wicked Tribe) #Android Yamada (Rogue Tribe) #Slash Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Spiderman (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) -"Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!" #Frost Walrus (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Kitty Pryde (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Gyro Man (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Wolverine (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Vega (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Crimson Helm (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Meowth (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) -"Meowth, that's right!" #Freddy Kruger (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #Plum (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #Clockwork (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #Blazion, Hovernyan and Moximus N (Brave Tribe) #Illoo, Elloo and Alloo (Mysterious Tribe) #Robokyubi, Robovenoct and Robonyan U (Tough Tribe) #Komasan, Komajiro and KK Brothers (Charming Tribe) #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) -"The dancing trio, 10 outta 10!" #Practical Joker Funny Bone, Soul Snacker Ghost Roaster and Frightful Stead Fright Rider (Shady Tribe) -"I Have a Bone to Pick!" "No Chain, No Gain!" "Fear the Spear!" #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) -"Ah Ah Ah..." "That's snot it!" "Nosiree Bob!" #Noko, Bloominoko and Pandanoko (Slippery Tribe) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlo (Wicked Tribe Villain Sensei) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Batsu, Hinata and Tiffany (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Dante, Trish and Vergil (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Kyokugami (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Rick, Coo and Kine (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #Papyrus, Frisk and Sans (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Waffle, Gordon and Mr. Blik (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) #Shulk, Dunban and Riki (Nintendo Tough Tribe) #Undyne, Mettaton EX and Alphys (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Time to take Flight!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Fix is In!" #Blink the Mole (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Hobgobbler (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Deviloette (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Goombella (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #The Tall Man (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) -"Gotta Blast!" #???? (Nintendo Charming Tribe) #Circus Baby (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #Ketta (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) -"Gotta go fast!" Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #B3-NK1 (Brave Tribe. Knight and Sentinel) -"I'm Nuts and Bolts!" #Dreamcatcher (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei. Brawler and Sorcerer) -"Tell me I'm not Dreaming!" #Tuned Up Toy Wind-Up (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut. Quickshot and Bombarder) -"All Wound Up!" #Benzaiten (Charming Tribe. Smasher and Bowslinger) -"You Been Thunderstruck!" #Coco Bandicoot (Heartful Tribe. Brawler and Mechanic) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Roverita (Eerie Tribe. Ninja and Brawler) -"Cute and Tough to Boot!" #Venoct (Slippery Tribe. Swashbuckler and Ninja) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Deadpool (Marvel Brave Tribe. Swashbuckler and Quickshot) -"What was I supposed to say again? Eh, doesn't matter!" #Proto Man (Capcom Mysterious Tribe. Sheilder and Quickshot) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Hsien-Ko (Capcom Charming Tribe. Summoner and Bombarder) #Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Heartful Tribe. Quickshot and Bazooker) -"Rockets in Flight, to my delight!" #C. Viper (Capcom Shady Tribe. Brawler and Sorcerer) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Rouge (Capcom Slippery Tribe. Swashbuckler and Sorcerer) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Link (Nintendo Heartful Tribe. Knight and Bowslinger) #BEN Drowned (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" #Tracker (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) -"I'm All Ears!" #Mr. Game and Watch (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Predator (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe. Swashbuckler and Bazooker) #Lucy Loud (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe. Sorcerer and Summoner) -"Loud and Proud!" Four Leggers Four Leggers are all walk and all action! Making them use their teeth, head and anything else! #Slumberhog (Brave Tribe) -"Five more Minutes...." #Kuchisuberashi (Mysterious Tribe) -"On Thin Ice!" #Mistank (Tough Tribe) -"Prepare to eat Tread!" #Alphomega Scratch (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Luck of the Claw!" #Smashibull (Heartful Tribe) -"Smash and Burn!" #Negasus (Shady Tribe) #Manjimutt (Eerie Tribe) -"Dog Days are over...." #Slobbertrap (Slippery Tribe Villain Sensei) #Fearyn (Wicked Tribe) -"All You Fear is Here!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Rush (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Yellow Iris (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Amaterasu (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Black Panther (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Blanka (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Toad (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Centaur Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #Cujo (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Grinny the Cat (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #Zuma (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) -"Weady, Set, Get Wet!" Shielder Shielders have high defense and protect their teammates from damage! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Shield Shredder (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The best defense is a good offense!" #Noway (Tough Tribe) -"No way!" #Shmoopie (Charming Tribe) -"Forgive me like donuts!" #???? (Heartful Tribe #Yoink (Shady Tribe) -"No take backs!" #Specter Shield and Sword Chop Chop (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Slice and Dice!" #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Captain America (Marvel Brave Tribe) -"Avengers, Assemble!" #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Makoto (Capcom Charming Tribe) -"Get Ready!" #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Skull Man (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Chica the Chicken (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) -"Let's Eat!" #???? (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Speed Demons Speed Demons drive vehicles to leave their enemies in the dust! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Failian (Mysterious Tribe) -"Psyche! Bleh!" #Turbo Charge Tread Head (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) -"Tread and shred!" #Nekidspeed (Charming Tribe) -"Faster then the speed of shoe!" #Speedy W (Heartful Tribe) #Shrednaught (Shady Tribe) -"Shreddy, set, go!!" #Rawry (Eerie Tribe) #Gum (Slippery Tribe) -"Perhaps I Can Be of Some Assistance!" #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Quick Man (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #Akira Kazama (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Goose Rider (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Wheel Gator (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Ghost Rider (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"The day of judgement is upon you, evil!" #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Fox McCloud (Nintendo Brave Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Brave Tribe) #Daring Danny X (Nickelodeon Brave Tribe) -"Daring Danny rides again!" #Captain Falcon (Nintendo Tough Tribe) -"Show me ya Moves!" #???? (Horrorpasta Tough Tribe) #Robo-Dog (Nickelodeon Tough Tribe) -"Transition to Game!" Bombarders Bombarders use explosives to destroy both objects and enemies with explosive excellence! #Chef Pepper Jack (Brave Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's Spice things Up! #Kamikakushi (Mysterious Tribe) -"Looks good on Toliet Paper!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mighty Dog (Charming Tribe) #Elder Bloom (Heartful Tribe) -"In full Bloom!" #Gutsy Bones (Shady Tribe) #Boombastic Boomer (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Madmunch (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Bakugami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Natsu Ayuhara (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Green Goblin (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Isabelle (Nintendo Mysterious Tribe) #Xenomorph (Horrorpasta Mysterious Tribe) #Lisa Loud (Nickelodeon Mysterious Tribe) -"Loud and Proud!" #Bomberman (Nintendo Charming Tribe) -"Drop the Bomb!" #Balloon Boy (Horrorpasta Charming Tribe) #Everest (Nickelodeon Charming Tribe) -"Ice or Snow, I'm ready to go!" Whippersnappers Whippersnappers unleash rapid melee damage with strips of leather and lace! #Cold Fused Smolderdash (Brave Tribe Reimaginaut) -"A Blaze of Glory!" #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Sailornyan (Charming Tribe) -"Time to set sail!" #Grubsnitch (Heartful Tribe) -"It's just a bite!" #Dimmy (Shady Tribe) -"It's OK, it's OK, don't worry about me." #Nina Cortex (Eerie Tribe) #Slurpent (Slippery Tribe) -"Tongues are made for Twistin'!" #Kaos' Mom (Wicked Tribe Villain Sensei) -"The Mother of all Eeeevil!!" #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #R. Mika (Capcom Tough Tribe) -"Alright, let's begin!" #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Shuma Gorath (Marvel Shady Tribe) -"Embrace Chaos!!" #Poison (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #Doctor Octopus (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #Snake Man (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Prince Fluff (Nintendo Heartful Tribe) #Ballora (Horrorpasta Heartful Tribe) -"May I Have this Dance?" #???? (Nickelodeon Heartful Tribe) #???? (Nintendo Eerie Tribe) #Pinhead (Horrorpasta Eerie Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Eerie Tribe) Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can change forms from their normal form, into powerful destructors that can deal maximum damage and are invulnerable to attacks and traps!! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Arcane Animal Voodood (Mysterious Tribe) -"Axe First, Questions Later!" #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Nurarihyon (Shady Tribe) #Chomp Chest (Eerie Tribe Villain Sensei) -"You can't handle the tooth!" #McKraken (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Yami (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Super Skrull (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Abyss (Capcom Rogue Tribe) #Midna (Nintendo Shady Tribe) #The Thing (Horrorpasta Shady Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Shady Tribe) #Shantae (Nintendo Slippery Tribe) #Slenderman (Horrorpasta Slippery Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Slippery Tribe) Summoners Summoners use potions, creatures and spells to make mincemeat out of their foes! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Tussle Sprout (Mysterious Tribe Villain Sensei) -"Let's even the spore!" #Okurairi (Tough Tribe) #Pandora (Charming Tribe) - "What's in the box??" #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Professor Zero (Shady Tribe) -"Doctor's orders...." #Popping Mad Pop Fizz (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) -"The Motion of the Potion!" #S.V. Snaggerjag (Slippery Tribe) -"Catch of the Day!" #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) -"Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) #Skull Kid (Nintendo Wicked Tribe) #Pennywise the Clown (Horrorpasta Wicked Tribe) #King Goobot V (Nickelodeon Wicked Tribe) -"May the Goo be with You!" #Maxwell (Nintendo Rogue Tribe) #???? (Horrorpasta Rogue Tribe) #???? (Nickelodeon Rogue Tribe) Lord Enma Lord Enma is the king of all Yo-kai! And he is available as a free character by preordering him at GameStop! He is a master of all battleclasses and a must have for fans of Yo-kai Watch! His catchphrase is "Hail to the king!" NPCs This is a list of characters that are non-playable. They often serve as helpers in the story mode. Yo-kai Watch *Inaho Misora *Nate Adams *Nathaniel Adams Capcom *Susanō *Orochi Marvel TBA Nintendo *Palutena *Pit *Tingle *Viridi Nickelodeon *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud Rookie-Giest Training Bonuses Similar to the Sensei+Imaginator bonuses, each Sensei in game will unlock exclusive gear for each of the battle classes in game. Brawlers #Sgt. Burly (Ultimate Brawler Weapon: Burly's Gloves from Sgt. Burly and Epic Headgear: Sporty Sue's Spectacles Shrine Reward) #Komashura (Rare Headgear: Komashura's Flames from Komashura and Komainu Knuckledusters Shrine Reward) #Techical Knockout Terrafin (Ultimate Backpack: Dirt Sharkfin from Techincal Knockout Terrafin and TKO Gloves Shrine Reward) #Jibanyan (Epic Headgear: Next HarMEOWny Headband from Jibanyan and Epic Brawler Weapon: Paws of Fury Shrine Reward) Sensei Shrines and X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi Themes These songs play whenever a character activates a shrine or unleashes their X-Factor Soultimate Sky-Chi attack as well as during their Soul Gem cutscenes! Characters from Yo-Kai Watch *Brawlers: Vs. Classic Yo-Kai *Sgt. Burly: DON-DON-DOOBY-ZOO-BAH! *Sorcerers: Something Happened! *Whisper: Yo-kai Butler Whisper's Theme *Smashers: Big Battle at Flatpot Plains! *Bowslingers: ???? *Knights: ???? *Quickshots: ???? *Sentinels: ???? *Ninjas: ???? *Bazookers: ???? *Swashbucklers: ???? *Trio: ???? *Mechanics: ???? *Weapon Masters: ???? *Four Leggers: Manjimutt's Big Escape (Rock and Roll Mix) *Shielders: ???? *Speed Demons: ???? *Bombarders: ???? *Whippersnappers: ???? *Shapeshifters: ???? *Summoners: ???? *Lord Enma: Lord Enma Summoning *Legendary Yo-Kai: Inviting Yo-kai's Arrival Marvel Characters TBA Capcom Characters TBA Nickelodeon Characters TBA Creepypastafarians *TBA Brave Tribe Brawler: ???? *Springtrap: Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle *Candyman: ???? *TBA Charming Tribe Sorcerer: ???? *Turkie: ???? *Sam: ???? *Bonnie the Bunny: ???? *TBA Slippery Tribe Bowslinger: ???? *Jason Voorhees: He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) by Alice Cooper *Chucky: Child's Play Theme *Ash Williams: ???? *TBA Tough Tribe Quickshot: ???? *Leatherface: ???? *TBA Charming Tribe Sentinel: ???? *Leprechaun: ???? *Rap Rat: ???? *Laughing Jill: ???? *Miss Leach: ???? *Freddy Kruger: ???? *Clockwork: Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre *TBA Brave Trio: ???? *TBA Tough Trio: ???? *The Tall Man: ???? *Circus Baby: Join Us For A Bite by JT Machinima *BEN Drowned: Drown by Get Scared *Predator: ???? *Cujo: ???? *Grinny the Cat: ???? *TBA Wicked Tribe Shielder: ???? *TBA Rogue Tribe Shielder: ???? *TBA Brave Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *TBA Tough Tribe Speed Demon: ???? *Xenamorph: ???? *TBA Charming Tribe Bombarder: ???? *TBA Heartful Tribe Whippersnapper: ???? *Pinhead: ???? *The Thing: ???? *Slenderman: ???? *Pennywise the Dancing Clown: ???? *TBA Rogue Tribe Summoner: ???? Villain Themes *Cuckoo Clocker: Jungaloo by APM Music *Rage Mage: Chasing Tails by Gangpool & Mit *Eye Five: Afternoon Jive by APM Music *Cross Crow: Tournament by APM Music *Luminous: A Pair of Aces by APM Music *Sheep Creep: Kentucky Traveler by APM Music *The Gulper: The Glitchy Knee Gulper by Lorne Balfe *Nightshade: Gangster by APM Music *Brawlrus: Walk the Plank by APM Music *Brawl & Chain: Prepare to be Boarded by APM Music *Kin, Gin and Bronzlo: Battle! *Threatpack: Professor Moriarty by APM Music *Dreamcatcher: Hard Hitting Dreamcatcher by Lorne Balfe *Slobbertrap: Freetown by APM Music *Shield Shredder: Playful Activity by APM Music *Shrednaught: Sporting Highs by APM Music *Chef Pepper Jack: Mexican Chase by APM Music *Kaos' Mom: Vs. Kaos' Mom *Nurarihyon: Vs. Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira *Chomp Chest: Something Fishy by APM Music *McKraken: Final Battle - Are You Ready? *Tussle Sprout: Whistling Grizzly by APM Music *Dame Dedtime: Vs. Dame Demona Alt Decos Characters TBA List of Levels There are a total of 40 levels in game, with each chapter having 13 soul gems to collect and each odd numbered level having a Sensei Shrine. They often cross over to different worlds from Capcom, Marvel, Yo-kai Watch, Sausage Party, etc. So you never know where you're going next! #The Adventure Begins (Soul Gems: TBA) (Sensei Shrine: Brawler) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? (Boss Battle: Kaotic Masktress) Adventure Packs There are a total of ten adventure packs in the game, and you can also revisit past adventure packs from past games! #Killer Kindergarten (Contains: Mr. Crabbycat, Charming Tribe Creation Cube and Killer Kindergarten Level Piece) (Enemies: ????) #Candle Cove (Contains: Sailornyan, Eerie Tribe Creation Cube and Candle Cove Level Piece) (Enemies: Baseball Boy, Blind Maiden, Bug-Eyed Coat Hanger) (Bosses: Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler, The Skin Taker, Zalgo) #The Chocolate Ocean (Contains: ????) (Enemies: ????) #Ghastly Garden (Contains: Elder Bloom, Heartful Tribe Creation Cube and Ghastly Garden Level Piece) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? List of Enemies This is a list of the enemies you face on your quest to save each world and stop Chrono's and Masktress' plans to mess up all of time and space! Arkeyans *Arkeyan Barrelbot *Arkeyan Blaster *Arkeyan Bomber *Arkeyan Crackler *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Duelist *Arkeyan Hammah *Arkeyan Jouster *Arkeyan Knuckleduster *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor *Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut *Arkeyan Slamshock *Arkeyan Sniper *Arkeyan Ultron *Blaze Brewer Chompies *Armored Chompy (Description: A Chompy with armor on. Despite their upgrade, their gear can be instantly knocked off with any attack.) *Bone Chompy (Description: An undead Chompy that only appears in spooooky areas. One of them is an excellent healer, who even created his own hospital that can heal any wounds!) *Bonehead Chompy (Description: Unlike their original cousins, Bonehead Chompies wear helmets that make them harder to defeat!) *Chompy (Description: A familiar in the Skylanders series, all they do is rush at you with their teeth; and are easily defeated by any attack!) *Chompy Blitzbloom (Description: These Chompies are faster then Nekidspeed and attack twice as fast! Hope you have a Skylander that can control time!) *Chompy Boomblossom (Description: The Chompy version of a bomb. They'll try to take you down with you, but just move when they fling themselves at you!) *Chompybot 9000 (Description: A robot designed by Chompies, for Chompies! It fire additional Chompies that can be a real pain in your behind!) *Chompy Pastepetal (Description: A Chompy that is surrounded by strange yellow goo. When they're defeated, they spilt into smaller versions of themselves!) *Chompy Pods (Description: The main multipliers of Chompies everywhere! They come in many different forms and always spawn the Chompies of their colors!) *Chompy Powerhouses (Description: Chompies in armor and rule with iron fists!) *Crunchers (Description: Unlike their cousins, Cruchers bite and won't let go! If they get on ya, just shake them off!) *Frigid Chompy (Desciption: A Chompy infused with the element of ice! If they bite you, you'll get frozen over!) *Goo Chompy (Description: A Chompy made up of super sticky goo. Try not to get stuck in it's puddle! *Mega Chompies (Description: Chompies of the future, these guys can split into other species of Chompies!) *Root Runner (Description: This thing spawns and runs away so that it can spawn another day! Destory it before it gets away!) *Stompies (Description: These Chompies grew to gargantuan sizes! And instead of chomping the Skylanders, they try to stomp on them with their feet!) Cyclopses *Armored Mohawks *Axecutioners *Bag O' Booms *Coldspear Cyclops *Cyclops Brawlbuckler *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermage *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Sleetthrowers *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Electroclopses *Furyclopses *Mohawk Cyclopses *Ocu Shocks *Snowclopses *Timidclopses *Twistpick Cyclopses Evil Skylanders *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Ent Minion *Evil Eruptor *Evil Ice Yeti *Evil Imp Minion *Evil Knight Minion *Evil Missile Minion *Evil Ninja Minion *Evil Phoenix Dragon *Evil Pyro Archer *Evil Water Dragon *Evil Witch Minion *Sinister Frisbee Monkey *Sinister Sky Baron *Sinister Soundwave Griffin Evilized Species *Evilized Blockerbirds *Evilized Boghogs *Evilized Chillydogs *Evilized Dragonbunnies *Evilized Gobblepods *Evilized Kangarats *Evilized Rain Fishes *Evilized Screechers *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats Fiendish Flora Plant Warriors (Description: Not much is known about these Venus Flytrap like creatures, but they apparently attack with drills and teeth!) *Tulip-O-Terror (Description: These pretty little petals were once apart of Mayor Goodway's garden; until they were exposed to the t-Virus that was thrown in the center of the garden! Now they serve the CRIME BOKAN as their army of Swashbucklers for the Life element! Knocking them out of their evil trance will do it justice!) Greebles *Bubba Greebs *Crystal Masters (Description: Greebles that uses staffs that are filled with Petrified Darkness. They use these staffs to turn innocent species and people into evil monsters that serve the darkness!) *Food Thief (Description: These types of Greebles only appear in arena battles during bonus rounds, they drop food and tons of money when defeated; but they won't be round for long! So be sure to stop them before they escape!) *Greeble Blunderblusses *Greeble Ironclads *Greeble Screwballs *Greeble (Description: Hailing from the Cloudbreak Islands, these beings aren't really evil as they are really mischievous) *Greeble Heavers *Pirate Powderkeg *Pirate Slamspin Spiders *Fat Belly Spiders (Description: These things power eat in order to gain invulnerability, but when they spit out their goo they are wide open to damage!) *Gargantula (Description: The biggest spider in all of Skylands. She often woos men with her seductive charm; and by that we mean her spider string to trap them in webs!) *Moon Widows (Description: These sticky and poisonus arachnids leave behind webs as strong as steel. Wiggle out of them to escape!) *Skitterboom (Description: They skitter and explode, what else is there to know?) *Spiderling (Description: These little creeps only appear in caves and haunted houses, they are as weak as Chompies though. So don't worry if your surrounded by them!) *Spider Spitters (Description: These pod like beings spit out spiders, destroy them to stop the spitting!) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Brave Spell Punk *Charming Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Eerie Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Heartful Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Light Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Mysterious Spell Punk *Shady Spell Punk *Slippery Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Tough Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk *Wicked Spell Punk Underwater Adversaries *Shrimpy *Tube Shark Wicked Servants *Riotwig aka Geki Dragon Kai (Description: Firewig has gone Wicked! He's responsible for causing people to go into a frenzied rage whenever someone hurts someone's prized toy or family members! Better be careful, cause this thing packs a punch!) List of Bosses These things are more powerful then enemies, so be careful! Story Mode Bosses *Kaotic Masktress (Final Boss) Adventure Pack Bosses #Leatheross (Boss of Killer Kindergarten) #Evil Mermasquid Swashbuckler (Mid-Boss of Candle Cove) #The Skin Taker (Boss of Candle Cove) #Zalgo (True Boss of Candle Cove) #Sergeant Saliva (Boss of The Chocolate Ocean) #Audrey III (Boss of Ghastly Garden) Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Buchinyan (Jibanyan's half), Dame Dedtime, Dracunyan, Gin, Jibanyan, Komajiro, KJ, Melrose Stewart, Rhyth, Susan Siren, Wiglin *Alex Ness: Brawlrus, Broccoli Guy *Andrea Libman: Laughing Jill *Bill Hader: Flint Lockwood, Firewater, Tequila *Brent Pendergrass: B3-NK1, Blazion, Bloominoko, Faux Kappa, Mad Kappa, Noko, Nosirs, Pandanoko, Roughraff, Reuknight, Sgt. Burly, Slicenrice, Sproink, Steppa, Summoner *Brittney Snow: Splat *Dave Mallow: Akuma *Debi Derryberry: Coco Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron *Gavin Hammon: Nightshade *GJ Bowes: Felicia, Laura Matsuda *Heather Masters: Circus Baby *Jenn Wong: Spoilerina *Jim Ward: Sentinel *Joey D' Auria: Buchinyan (Whisper's half), Illoo, Master Nyada, Robonyan, Robonyan F, Robonyan U, Robonyan USA, The Laughingstock, Whisper *Johhny Yong Bosch: Hovernyan, Nate, Pirate Percy, Zero *Kari Wahlgren: Jill Valentine, Tessa *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Amaterasu, Chun-Li, Janice Stewart *Melissa Hutchison: Hidabat, Komasan, Kin, Kyubi, Mercy Nursey, Robokyubi *Meyer DeLeeuw: Darthaniel, Moximus N, Nathaniel *Michael Cera: Barry, Marshall *Nolan North: Child Deadpool, Deadpool, Firebrand, Horace Horrible, Serious Deadpool, Skin Taker *Paul Greenberg: Amingo, Bronzlo, Dandoodle, Elder Bloom, Hungramps, Manjimutt, Salty Jojo *Patrick Seitz: Chomp Chest, Fin Fang Foom, Freddy Kruger, Hot Head, Riptide *Steven Blum: Chop Chop, Taskmaster, Vulture, Wolverine *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Punk Shock, Tron Bonne *TJ Rotolo: Frank West *TJ Storm: Strider Hiryu *Tom Kenny: Ieay, Sheild Shredder, SpongeBob SquarePants, Stink Bomb, Tussle Sprout *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Doom Stone, Eyebrawl, Poppy, Springtrap Japanese Voice Actors *Aoi Yuki: Inaho Misora *Aya Endo: K-Koma, K-Jiro, Komajiro, Komasan, Insomni, Supoor Hero *Kataoka Ainosuke VI: Dame Dedtime *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Miho Hino: Tengu *Michiko Neya: Saki Omokane *motsu: Sgt. Burly *Naoki Bando: Manjimutt, Master Nyada, Pride Shrimp, Robonyan, Robonyan F *Romi Park: Nathaniel *Ryohei Kimura: Lord Enma *Tomokazu Seki: Buchinyan (Whisper's half) Whisper *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuko Sasamoto: Blazion, Dracunyan, Noko, Pandanoko, Swelterrier, Venoct *Yuya Murakami: Sproink Nin-Trophies *Hero of all Worlds: Collect all Trophies